Conjuro Travieso
by Katys Camui
Summary: Ha pasado un tiempo desde que Kagome regresó a la época antigua, sin embargo su relación con InuYasha parece no avanzar... Una bruja misteriosa aparece poniéndoles un conjuro ¿Ayudará esto a que su relación se vuelva más intima?
1. La bruja del bosque

**Aclaración: Los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi**

"Estoy agradecido por morir para vivir otra vez"

**Conjuro travieso**

_La bruja del bosque._

El sol se había ocultado hace bastante tiempo ya entre las densas copas de los árboles, el lugar estaba extremadamente silencioso tan silencioso que podían escucha el latido de sus propios corazones.

Kagome miró con cierta desconfianza lo que había sido cielo azul rato atrás, ahora solo podía contemplar el cielo verde oscuro que hacían las hojas de los arboles, era bello pero le producía escalofríos a la vez, se sentía sofocada y por sobre todo ansiosa de poder salir de ahí y sentir el sol, además el silencio estarba volviendo loca.

-¿Por qué no se escucharán los cantos de los pájaros?-Preguntó acercándose a un poco más a InuYasha quien caminaba con aparente tranquilidad.

-Keh, no sé, quizás duermen-Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

-¿Acaso no tienes esta sensación rara de que algo anda extraño por aquí?-Ella lo miró de soslayo con sus profundos ojos oscuros, llevaba un kimono del largo un poco más abajo de la rodilla de color azul perla con adornos de flores amarillas suaves y un obi del mismo color, su piel trigueña destacaba más con aquel tono de ropa, el cabello azabache suelto, InuYasha la miró por unos largos segundos sintiendo su pulso acelerar, luego desvió la mirada avergonzando notando como su rostro comenzaba a arder.

_¡Como odiaba que lo mirara de esa forma que lo hacía ponerse nervioso!_

Kagome ya llevaba más de medio año en su época, o al menos eso le había comentado ella el otro día, él no era del tipo de persona que se fijara mucho en el paso del tiempo, en los meses pasados con suerte había logrado cogerle la mano dos veces, una el día que regreso para quedarse a vivir con él después de los tres años separados, y la segunda fue derrotando un demonio que atacó la aldea y ella como casi se cayó, él la sujeto de las manos. A eso InuYasha le decía un fracaso rotundo, pero no sabía cómo acercarse más, cada vez que intentaba abrazarla, tocarla, se ponía tan nervioso que se bloqueaba, sus manos sudaban, su pulso aumentaba, su respiración se agitaba, su rostro se enrojecía y eso lo hacía sentir tan vulnerable que se terminaba enojando con él mismo. El problema era que cuando se enojaba de alguna u otra forma se desquitaba con Kagome diciéndole algo pesado y entonces "osuwaris" gratis por montón.

-InuYasha ¿Me estas escuchando?-

_Oh no, ese tono de voz._

_-_Es claro que este bosque no es normal pero es obvio que sería así, Kaede no nos mandaría a buscar unas hierbas medicinales que curan esa enfermedad rara que esta atacando la aldea si no fuera en un lugar como este ¿no?-Dijo de forma arrogante mirándola por sobre su hombro, ella por un momento lo miró asombrada.

-Vaya InuYasha que inteligente amaneciste hoy-Le sonrió dándole golpecitos en los hombres dándole felicitaciones.

-Keh- se sacudió de su contacto cruzándose de brazos-Te estás burlando de mi.

-Claro que no-amplió más su sonrisa-Bueno supongo que me relajaré entonces-A pesar de haber dicho eso apretó más el arco en su mano, de pronto se sintió preocupada de quizás no haber llevado las suficientes flechas sagradas que necesitaba.

_¿Quizás me estoy preocupando demasiado?_

Pero desde las batallas con Naraku que no estaba así de intranquila… Kagome miró la espalda de InuYasha, amplia, fuerte, deseaba poder abrazarla para calmar la ansiedad que tenía pero no se atrevía, cada vez que se había aproximado a un contacto más intimo con él, InuYasha siempre terminaba diciéndole alguna tontería y marchándose dejándola desconcertada y triste. Dado el tiempo transcurrido y su elección de irse a vivir al Sengoku creyó que InuYasha al aceptarla estaba también correspondiendo a sus sentimientos amorosos sin embargo no había existido desde que llegó ningún "me gustas" o un "te quiero" o algún gesto más cariñoso de su parte que le hicieran pensar que habían avanzado. Por tanto estaba bastante desanimada en cuanto si la relación fuera a prosperar o llegar a otro nivel más que solo amigos de por vida. Eso le sonaba aterrador…

_¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué puedo hacer?_ Se preguntaba constantemente, pero siempre sucedía algo cuando trataba de preguntarle directamente a él sobre si le gustaba, alguien los interrumpía o un demonio atacaba.

Kagome resopló, estiró su mano en un intento de tocar su espalda pero no fue capaz, llevó su mano a su pecho suspirando. Tenía miedo a ser rechaza. Era probable que a pesar de la muerte de la sacerdotisa ¿InuYasha aun no fuera capaz de abrirle su corazón a ella por el respeto a Kikyou? Si era así ¿Cuánto tiempo más, cuántos años más deberían pasar para que finalmente se decidiera a dejarla pasar?, ¿Y si eso jamás sucedía?, ¿Y si para siempre terminaba siendo la fiel amiga?, ¿Qué haría ella en ese caso?, ¿Cómo podía hacer para que InuYasha la mirara como una mujer y no una amiga leal?, ¿Cuánto más debía esperar?, ¿Debía ser más osada?, ¿Si era osada lo espantaría o debía seguir mejor siendo paciente?, ¿Qué tan paciente debía ser?, **¿Qué diablos debía hacer?**... Pero entonces para que él había aceptado que ella viviera con él… porque tenían su propio hogar en medio del bosque, Kagome se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza presionando, eso siempre pasaba cuando se ponía a pensar sobre ellos, terminaba haciéndose mil preguntas que conducían a otras más que la confundían e insegurizaban a tal nivel que terminaba desanimándose de todo.

-¿Te sucede algo?-Le preguntó InuYasha por sobre el hombro al ver su rostro decaído.

-No es nada-contestó fingiendo una sonrisa.

-No me gusta cuando haces esa cara-espetó.

-¿Cómo?

-Odio cuando haces sonrisas falsas. Kagome-InuYasha frunció las cejas-Si estas aburrida de estar conmigo puedes devolverte y yo terminar esta misión solo-Se apresuró a decir cuando había visto a la jovencita intentando responderle.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó sorprendida y sintiendo su corazón apretarse.

-Lo que te estoy diciendo, si vas a andar con esa cara larga mejor te regresas, tonta- InuYasha giró su rostro simulando un desprecio volviendo a retomar su caminar con los hombros rígidos, alcanzó a voltearse a tiempo para que ella no pudiera ver su rostro atormentado, comenzaba a pensar que Kagome se estaba aburriendo de su presencia, si eso era así no faltaría mucho para que ella terminara yéndose de su lado ¿Quién querría estar con un Hanyou bruto como él?...

-¡OSUWARI!-Gritó enojada haciendo plasmar a InuYasha su cara con el suelo.

-¿Por qué me tiras al suelo, tonta?-Logró decir comiendo un poco de tierra.

-No andes haciendo suposiciones de mi, idiota, si quieres saber como me siento mejor me preguntas directamente-Le dijo cruzándose de brazos frente al cuerpo aplastado de él.

-Espera a que me levante…-respondió tosiendo un poco de tierra.

-Uy si ¿Qué me vas a hacer?-Kagome se incó frente a él picándole el cráneo, él levantó la cabeza para responderle pero se tragó lo que iba a decir al ver la expresión de ella.

Sonriendo.

-Esa cara me gusta más-Dijo pensando en voz alta, Kagome lo miró abriendo los ojos sintiendo sus mejillas algo más calientes.

-¿E… eso crees?-Preguntó. InuYasha se sentó en el suelo algo confundido por que responder ante su boca imprudente.

-Keh, solo lo dije para que no me volvieras a tirar al suelo, sigamos-Se incorporó sacudiéndose el polvo y retomando el camino como si nada hubiera pasado, Kagome se levantó acompañado de otro suspiro.

-Tonto-susurró siguiéndolo unos metros detrás.

No se dieron cuenta que desde hace mucho una misteriosa sombra los observaba desde los arbustos teniendo una perfecta panorámica de lo que pasaba, con sus poderes sobre naturales no había demorado mucho en entender lo que pasaba, considerando que estaba bastante aburrida pues no muchos valientes se aventuraban a sus tierras que todos decían malditas por su presencia decidió divertirse un poco con la pareja, o mejor dicho bajo sus ojos ayudarles un poco a avanzar.

-Decidido, me entrometeré-Se dijo para sí dando un giro sobre si misma desapareciendo de su escondite y reapareciendo al frente de la humana y el hanyou.

InuYasha detectó su olor solo cuando la vio completamente materializada en frente de ellos.

-Que hermosa-Dijo Kagome mirando desde la espalda de InuYasha ya que este estirando su brazo horizontalmente le había señalado que se detuviera detrás de él.

-¿Quién eres?-InuYasha exigió saber poniéndose alerta.

-Bienvenido a mis dominios…mmm ciertamente me llaman de muchas formas, la dama de rojo, la princesa del bosque o la bruja del bosque eterno, pero mi nombre es Rumie, mucho gusto-Contestó con dulce voz y se inclinó levemente a modo de presentación.

Rumie tenía apariencia de mujer solo que sus orejas eran puntiagudas, sus labios estaban pintados de un rojo fuerte combinando con su kimono largo del mismo color, flotaba a unos centímetros del suelo, su cabello era más largo que su cuerpo y era de color rosa suave casi blanco, sus ojos negros, en conjunto hacían un atractivo inusual, parecía brillar suavemente entre el verde intenso del bosque.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres bruja?-InuYasha llevó su mano al mango de su espada con mirada retadora.

-Tranquilo Hanyou, solo quiero…jugar.

**Continuará.**

**¡Hola! Después de un buen tiempo he decidido volver con esta historia que será cortita, espero les guste (^-^)/**

**¡Gracias por leer! ~**


	2. Esposas mágicas

**Aclaración: Los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi**

"Tu sonrisa es como un rayo de sol"

**Conjuro travieso**

_Esposas mágicas._

InuYasha levantó su ceja espesa, apretó más el mango de colmillo de acero, gruñendo por lo bajo de forma amenazadora.

-¿Así qué crees que puedes jugar conmigo? ¡Keh! Yo te enseñaré-Desenfundó su gigante espada listo para la batalla ocasionando una leve brisa.

-Oh, no, no, nada de eso-Rumi extendió la mano y un suave brillo se proyecto hacia el cuerpo de InuYasha y Kagome.

Los arboles se movieron suavemente haciendo un ruido especial sus ramas, como si estuvieran cantando, el silencio se volvió profundo y el verde intenso del bosque parecía brillar más.

-¿Qué… qué rayos?-Murmuró InuYasha al verse imposibilitado de poder realizar algún movimiento-¿Qué me has hecho bruja?-Espero sintiéndose prisionero de su propio cuerpo y la inquietud aumentando.

-No puedo moverme-Kagome hizo un esfuerzo por tratar de mover su brazo o su pierna pero no pudo, sentía un peso inmenso entumeciendo su cuerpo, miró como InuYasha también parecía tratando de poder agitar su espada pero no podía.

-No me gusta la violencia, no soy un ente malvado solo quiero darles una mano-Exclamo con una sonrisa triunfal comenzando a acercarse a la pareja, sus cabellos largos bailaban de un lado a otro ante cada paso que daba flotando, mientras caminaba llevó ambas manos al centro de su pecho concentrándose una energía con tonos celestes y rosas entre ellas. Kagome no podía sentir esa energía como algo malo, pero tampoco era bueno, se sintió nerviosa sin entender bien cuáles eran las intenciones de aquella misteriosa criatura hermosa.

-No te acerques-Amenazó InuYasha frustrado de no poder tener la libertad de su cuerpo-Maldita…-Estaba claro que ya había perdido la calma, cada metro que Rumi avanzaba más le alteraba los nervios, quien se creía que era esa Youkai para tenerlo así, apenas se soltara de lo que sea que el hubiera hecho a su cuerpo le daría su merecido y la tendría de rodillas pidiendo disculpas, pensó enrabiado.

Ella solo ignoró sus reclamos más concentrada en terminar de sacar la luz de su pecho que habían tomado la forma de algo muy similar a unas esposas de metal, para ese momento ya estaba solo a unos centímetros de ambos.

-Nao sao para, dere para esposimu amore amore libertus mun-Rezó y al terminar sus palabras las esposas de luz que se habían formado se posaron una en la mano de Kagome y la otra en la de InuYasha uniéndolos.

-Que mierda, suéltanos bruja.-Exigió confundido ante la acción de ella.

-Solo hay una forma de que se puedan soltar-Les dijo con una risita traviesa alejándose poco a poco sin perderlos de vista.

-¿Cuál es?-Exigió saber Kagome sin entender muy bien a que iba todo, no les había hecho daño solo los había... unidos.

-Eso solo podrán averiguarlos ustedes mismos-Agregó y con un giro una luz la rodeó y desapareció del lugar, al instante ambos pudieron volver a moverse.

InuYasha agitó su brazo que estaba esposado al de Kagome tratando de romperlo.

-Hey InuYasha ten cuidado, duele-Exclamó Kagome ante su brusquedad-Esta mi muñeca atada a la tuya, tonto-Kagome suspiró tratando de pensar como era que de una mañana en un bosque misterioso buscando hierbas para Kaede se había vuelto en una bruja que los ataba con que ocurrencia.

-Vaya mierda, ocuparé colmillo de acero para soltarnos-Dijo decidido elevando con una mano la espada.

-¿Qué? ESTAS LOCO, me cortarás el brazo-Chilló asustada atrayendo su mano a su pecho junto con la de InuYasha, él se sonrojo levemente.

-Mmm Kagome mi mano…-Ella notó que la mano de él estaba tocando su pecho y de un ademan la separó dejando caer su muñeca junto a la de él a su costado-Kagome…-Aclaró su garganta- No tengo tan mala puntería-Agregó simulando que se sentía ofendido.

-NO.

-Kagome.

-ABAJO.

Mala decisión, Kagome cayó junto con el cuerpo pesado de InuYasha al piso golpeándose contra el duro suelo cayendo el sobre ella, Kagome podía sentir todo el cuerpo de InuYasha y eso la perturbo, respiró agitada sintiéndose avergonzada por su torpeza, los ojos ámbares muy abierto la miraban demasiado cerca, tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento chocando con el de él. Sus labios…

-Aush…-Dijo bajito intentando pensar en otra cosa.

-KEH ahora sabes lo que se siente-Exclamó InuYasha con cierta burla comenzando a levantarse del suelo y ayudándola.

Esa magia de estar tan cerca de él había terminado, o quizás no… aun estaban unidos. Podía volver a decir abajo, Kagome despidió esos pensamientos turbios al sentir sus mejillas arder.

-Alaraco…-Volteó su rostro para que él no viera sus mejillas alborotadas.

-Entonces déjame probar la espada-Pidió esta vez con una voz algo más tranquila, Kagome lo miró fijamente.

-Ah-suspiró, él tenía razón no parecía haber otra solución-Pero ella dijo que solo había una forma…

-¿Y le creerás a alguien que ni conocemos?-Kagome volvió a suspirar ante las palabras de InuYasha.

-De acuerdo… no quiero mirar-Resignada llevó su cara al lado opuesto y apretó sus ojos, su corazón latía rápido esperando que lo hiciera luego y le achuntara sin perder su mano izquierda.

-Aquí voy...

-No, no, no-Kagome le quitó la mano, lo cual fue imposible dado que estaban unidos, lo que solo consiguió que terminara acercando demasiado al cuerpo de él otra vez, Kagome perdió el aliento ante la proximidad, InuYasha la observó directo a los ojos un poco nervioso, mejillas rojas otra vez, se enfadó consigo misma por no poder controlar las sensaciones que él la hacía experimentar-Lo siento…

-Confía en mi, jamás haría algo que te pudiera hacer daño-InuYasha apretó la mano de ella entre la suya para que ella sintiera que cada palabra que decía era sincera.

-Lo sé, InuYasha-Kagome intentó ignorar que ese roce le gustó, no era el momento para pensar en lo nerviosa que le ponía su cercanía, o como le encantaba que le tomara la mano, la de él era grande y masculina y la de ella pequeña, al verlas unida realmente la hacía sentir segura... Realmente estaba pensando demasiado en eso.

_Basta Kagome_, se reprendió mentalmente.

La joven volvió a cerrar los ojos esperando que realizará el movimiento, esta vez InuYasha no advirtió cuando iba a agitar su espada, solo sintió el viento que provoco Colmillo de acero mover sus cabellos y un gran ruido de metales chocando y luego otro ruido de algo pesado cayendo lejos.

Kagome abrió los ojos dudosa de mirar si aun tenía su mano o no, al menos no sentía sangre corriendo asique suponía que eso era bueno. Finalmente observó y vio que la espada estaba tirada lejos y la cara de incredulidad del Hanyou.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Rechazó a la espada, mierda, esta bruja realmente hizo un conjuro bueno…-Refunfuñó enojándose cada vez más.

-¿Tan malo es estar atado a mi?-Preguntó con un nudo en su garganta, las palabras salieron muy suaves y casi inaudibles pero por supuesto él pudo escucharlas.

-No se trata de eso Kagome, pero… em debemos liberarnos de esto-InuYasha caminó para buscar a Colmillo de Acero arrastrándola con él, sin embargo notó algo en la expresión de su rostro.

-Si…

-¿Por qué pones esa cara?-Consultó preocupado intentando que no se le notara demasiado.

-Por nada…

-Kagome-InuYasha ocupó ese tono de voz cuando comenzaba a molestarse.

-Ya déjalo InuYasha, tenemos una misión, llevar a la aldea las hierbas que nos pidió Kaede y ahora soltarnos de esto.

-Si sé pero…

-Encontremos primero las hierbas y luego vemos que hacer con esto-Dijo señalando sus manos unidas por aquellas esposas mágicas.

-Bien.

**Continuará.**

**Gracias por los comentarios n_n me alegra saber que les este gustando la historia.**

**¡Cariños a todos!**

**¡Gracias por leer! ~**


End file.
